bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Kill is Made
Kakugyō sat, stunned. Zukia had caught him in a shot of ice, fired from his zanpakuto. "So, your zanpakuto is an ice-type, eh?" Kakugyo protested. Zukia looked down with disgust on his arrancar opponent, "I would never grace you with the knowledge of my zanpakuto's power. My only description of it to you is, that it is your demise, manifested." Kakugyo grunted and smashed the ice that had frozen his left arm, it was numb and he couldn't feel it, much less move it. Zukia's fierce reiatsu flared up as he brought his blade back for the next attack, he flashed behind the arrancar and held his blade to his foe's neck, "Scatter." he commanded yet he also said another command, "Cry." A pinkish-crimson wave of energy overcame and smashed Kakugyo from point blank range. The Arrancar fell out of the smoke from the blast, his heirro had defended him slightly but he was badly cut up and was bleeding heavily. When he finally managed to stand, he called out to Zukia, "Shinigami! That was no ice-move!" he roared in rage. "I told you, you incompetent moron, you will never know my zanpakuto's true power." Zukia spat. "I'll burn you to ashes Shinigami!" the arrancar retorted before opening his mouth, screaming, "Strike!" An enormous wave of fire was cast out of his mouth and Zukia was only given a split second to respond before the flames were upon him, "Getsuga Tensho!" he screamed as the dark black wave equalized with the flames, pushing Zukia far back. Kakugyo laughed, "Heh, seems like using that bankai is really taking it's tole on you, Shinigami." Zukia was now huffing from exhaustion setting in, "Using too many more of these will cause certain death. I have to end this in the next two attacks." he plotted to himself. Zukia then leaped into action, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" he cried out using shunpo to set the attack up in four different locations that shaped like an "X", "Four Pointed Star" he declared as the attack launched from all four points, slamming into the arrancar with such force that it sent shockwaves throughout the Seireitei. Kakugyo was now frozen in a giant block of ice, and Zukia was obviously exhausted, "One more....hang on...just one more..and it's all over." he said prepping himself to kill the arrancar. "Begone...Arrancar. In the name of all whom you have tormented, I slay you." he said with pride before mustering up all his remaining strength, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared, releasing Ichigo's signature move, obliterating Kakugyo. Akujin fumed quietly from his prison below, "First Lucia, now this! Now there is only three of the top five left!" he exclaimed. From above, Zukia's bankai deactivated and he passed out, falling to the floor of the Seireitei to rest. Seeing this, Fourth Division captain Shinsei Byakuhi, blasted her iron prison with a level 63 hado and flew down to Zukia's aid. "Comfort, Sakurawakuchin." she called out, releasing her zanpakuto to shikai. She then used it's power to preform basic first aid and to patch up and deal with the fatal wounds, which turned out to be quite taxing on her. "He'll live, but he'll have to wait to be fully healed after the battle." she whispered, sitting down to rest beside him. At the sight of the escaped captain, Akujin felt great fury, "Leave it to her, one who is very precise at kido and knowing weak points in a structure, to crush my technique. At least she hasn't freed the others yet." Akujin fumed. Meanwhile, Amatarou Omaha had barely dodged Rascar's attack. She was now formulating her next strategy when Rascar said the fatal word. "Eradicate...Lunapúa.." To Be Continued In Chapter 6!!! Category:Ten Tailed Fox